legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Monaca Towa
"When Monaca talks, everyone freezes... When Monaca smiles, everyone stops smiling... For Monaca, the outsider, the eyesore, to survive in that house, she did what she had to do." = Danganronpa Another Episode Monaca Towa (塔和 最中 Tōwa Monaka; usually spelled as モナカ Monaka) is the main antagonist of Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls and a major antagonist in the Hope's Peak Academy Saga. Monaca is the true leader of the Warriors of Hope. She is in charge of the "Mage" class and has the title of Li'l Ultimate Homeroom (超小学生級の「学活の時間」chō shōgakusei kyū no “gakkatsu no jikan” lit. Super Elementary School Level Homeroom Period). In combat, Monaca controls the "Mage Robot Black Suspirian", a large mecha which incorporates the weapons of the other Warriors' robots. Monaca and Warriors of Hope's advisor Kurokuma lost their fight against Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa in chapter 5. Her plan to make Komaru Naegi into the Successor of Junko Enoshima utterly failed as she failed to persuade Komaru to destroy the Monokuma Controller. Monaca returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc, dressed up as Junko, participating the Final Killing Game by controlling a robot under the guise of Miaya Gekkogahara. Monaca has given up becoming the second Junko Enoshima claiming it that the Servant's attempt to mold her into the perfect mastermind had the opposite effect on her. She states that her appearance in the game is to just observe Makoto Naegi. After revealing all of this, Monaca travels to space, claiming she had grown bored of Earth. Monaca appears as a cameo in the 30-minutes long OVA, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World as a part of Nagito Komaeda's imagination world. Allies and enemies Main Allies: Junko Enoshima, Porky Minch Main Enemies: Relationships Haiji Towa Haiji always hated his half-sister, even when she was still very, very young. He never wanted Monaca to be part of his family, and only viewed her as an "alien" and "mistake". He hated when Monaca called him her big brother and everything she did made him feel sick. From the start, he had a bad feeling about her and he was quite sure that Monaca would end up destroying his family. Because of the way she was treated, Monaca began to have suicidal thoughts. It's heavily implied that Haiji used to be physically abusive towards Monaca, but he felt at least some pity for her when he thought he had permanently paralyzed her by accident. Junko Enoshima Monaca sees Junko as her savior and idol. Junko appears to be the only person Monaca genuinely cared about. She was the only Warrior of Hope who knew that Junko was just using them and didn't really care about them, but she didn't care, as she was so grateful for Junko for "shining light into her boring world". Monaca also has many pictures of Junko in her secret room. One main photo depicts her with a younger looking Junko holding onto her wheelchair. Despite their closeness, Monaca didn't seem to fully trust Junko as even she didn't seem to know that Monaca was only faking her disability, seen in the way her AI appears genuinely surprised to learn this fact. Not wanting Junko's legacy to end, Monaca's main goal was to create a second-generation Junko Enoshima. She planned to become her successor herself based on the Servant's advice but ended up giving up on this goal after she realized that she didn't want to become like him, completely obsessed with hope and despair. The Servant When Nagito Komaeda was captured by the Warriors of Hope and became their Servant, Monaca seemed to be the only one aware of his true identity. Secretly, they became allies despite their different goals, and the Servant aided Monaca with her own goals. However, Monaca didn't share all of her information with him, as she didn't trust him completely. Monaca was amused by the Servant's strange behavior and contradicting beliefs and appeared to be somewhat annoyed with him at the times, as she once ordered the other Warriors of Hope to draw on his face. Even she was confused by his motives at times, not being sure which side he is on. She also found his strange conflicting obsession with Junko disgusting. However, the two appeared to at least seemingly respect each other in some way, as they treated each other somewhat formally as allies. The Servant planned on leaving and Monaca let him, believing that they will never see each other again. However, after Monaca was trapped under rubble, he appeared again and rescued her because he was disappointed with the situation's outcome and the neutral ending. He told her to become Junko Enoshima's successor and that he could raise her to become more like her than even she herself was. Monaca seemed to agree with this goal, but the Servant's constant rambling about hope and despair made Monaca bored and feel embarrassed about the whole thing. She claims he made her adult in a way, as she turned more adult in a mental sense and became more cynical and apathetic, not really caring about anything. In the end, Monaca found Nagito creepy and annoying, but she also appeared to get closer to him during their time together—while originally calling him just "Mister Servant", she later refers to him as "Big Bro" in Danganronpa 3. Kurokuma Kurokuma was Monaca's Advisor and they shared secret plans together. Kurokuma was the one who gave Monaca the idea of Junko Enoshima II. He also assisted her in her final battle with Komaru and Toko, using his AI to help her control their complicated battle robot. Monaca, at least, seemed to like Kurokuma, but also found his constant talking a little annoying at times. She sometimes ordered him to enter "silent mode" when his ranting got out of hand. Fellow Members The Warriors of Hope are extremely fond of Monaca, always caring for her well-being and hurrying to calm her down whenever she enters one of her pouting fits. The others often even called her their "princess". Monaca appears to use her delicious cookies as an incentive for her comrades to work harder. Although the care the other kids express for her seems genuine, the treatment Monaca receives is also due to practical reasons, since it is her "magic" which allows the Warriors to control the Monokuma robots. Ultimately, Monaca is revealed to not actually care about her fellow members, she is shown to sexually assault, badmouth, and even blackmail her fellow members into doing what she says. She isn't truly saddened by their supposed deaths and often pretends to forget their names, even when allegedly "avenging" them in her battle with Komaru. Komaru Naegi Monaca appears to take joy in watching Komaru, even giving her the title Onee-chan (Big Sister). At the game's climax, it is revealed that Monaca's plan to create Junko Enoshima II involves not herself, but Komaru - Monaca herself claims that she chose Komaru because her brother was responsible for Junko's defeat and execution. To do this, she attempted to drive Komaru into despair by forcing her to choose between the lives of the brainwashed children and the increasingly-savage Adult Resistance, nearly succeeding before Toko Fukawa's intervention. Toko Fukawa While Monaca hasn't directly interacted with Toko, she appears to enjoy blackmailing her, as seen towards the end of the game, and she appears bored by Toko's speech about friendship. Toko in return sees Monaca as the worst brat of them all and ultimately foils her plan by taking the Monokuma controller away from Komaru before she could break it in a fit of despair. Aoi Asahina Under the guise of "Miaya", she and Aoi were barely interacting. After Aoi escaped with Makoto, Miaya helps the two escape, but when Aoi tried to pat Miaya on the head, she flinches away. However, Aoi stated that she was worried about Miaya before she flinched away. After being barricaded in the room by Great Gozu, Miaya, and Aoi grew closer as Miaya (through Usami) freaked out over Aoi's supposed death. When Makoto, Aoi and Miaya leave the room, Aoi agreed with Miaya when she called them "Soul Mates" and both her and Miaya run ahead so Makoto could easily reach the Monitoring Room. The two later hide together from Seiko. As Miaya is actually Monaca, she doesn't really feel any friendship with Aoi. Makoto Naegi Under the guise of "Miaya", she was one of the few people in Future Foundation to be neutral on whether Makoto should be executed or not. After Makoto is selected as the attacker, Monaca, through the Miaya-puppet, helps him escape, along with Great Gozu and Aoi. After they escape, Miaya hides in the room with everyone. After they revealed their NG Codes to each other, Miaya, via Usami, states that Makoto, Aoi and her were now like soul mates and Miaya helps Makoto with his plan. However, Miaya lied about her own NG Code. As Miaya is actually Monaca, she doesn't really feel any friendship with Makoto. Instead, she was just there to be able to observe him, and bring despair upon Makoto if possible; to that end, she pranked Makoto and Aoi by faking Aoi's death. After seeing his performance, she wondered how he is able to bring down Junko, believing him to be an airhead. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Mageddon- Ultra Despair Girls/Emiya Knight Returns Monaca first appeared as one of the main villains in the story. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon She returns in the next story as the major villainess. Chronicles of Great New Empire Monaca and Zephyr are the only two people left in the remains of the conference room. Zephyr confidently takes this opportunity to kill Monaca and blames Lusamine for it. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Green haired Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Cristina Vee Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Aya Hirano Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Scientists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Mechanics Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Dark Legacy Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters